Sucked Into A Video Game Gets A New Meaning
by geminiGenius
Summary: Two orphans are sucked into Zelda WW. Pretty Much All. I suck at summaries -.-' Rated T, Link x OC, Aryll x OC. I won't post as much on this sorry! Dl
1. Info

HEY YA'LL! NEW STORY ALERT! Yeah, I know, pretty fast, eh? I was reading a story on here about 2 orphans, Faith and her brother Michal getting sucked into a video game. LoZ: WW to be exact. I thought this idea was good, so I am gonna make one like it! Okay, OC Profiles!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Name: Amy Giruma

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Eyes: Blue

Weight: 90 lb.

Height: 4"10

Apperance: Always wears a necklace with a triforce on it, wears a green tunic, belt with triforce belt buckle, blonde hair with cute little forest green highlights, round ears (no, not Hylian)

Personality: She is probably the awesomest gamer in the orphanage. She is caring, smart, sensitive and gentle. She cares about the planet. She loves singing, drawing, playing video games and ticking off her little brother when she is bored.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Name: Andy Giruma

Age: 8

Gender: Male

Eyes: Blue

Weight: 70 lb.

Height: 3"11

Apperance: Wears a blue shirt with a triforce on it, blue jeans, blonde hair like WW Link's, round ears (no, not Hylian)

Personality: He is Amy's little bro, he is slightly timid, he is caring, smart, sensitive and gentle. He cares about the planet. He loves drawing, playing video games, watching Naruto and bugging his big sister.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, well, I am going to work on next chappie right nowie! XD Love ya!  
Ooooh, BTW! I do not own any characters except for Amy and Andy Giruma. All others are Nintendo's property. Oh, and I will not make ANY promises for no spoilers. My bro beat da game, so I can remember A LOT of the game...And I got as far as teh Master Sword part on WW, so yeah! YAY! GO ME! ^-^


	2. Meetings & The Shooting Star

OMG!! OK ANOTHER VERY CUTE "COUPLE" IS ANDY X ARYLL! OMG!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I opened my eyes, only to find myself lying on a sandy beach. I was wet and wrapped in a blanket. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get my focus back.

"Are you okay?" I heard a 12 year old boy's voice say. I looked over to my right. There, a boy in a long blue shirt and orange pants sat, looking worried.

"Yeah, I think so." I said. I knew who the boy was. He was Link. He quickly reached out a hand and helped me up.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know...I was sitting by my little brother and then...poof! It all went black. Ah...ah...AHCHOO!!!!!!" I sneezed.

"It looks like you're getting a cold. Why don't you come to my house and I'll have my grandma make you some soup." Link offered, grinning. He dragged me down to his house and we quickly sat down on Link's bed.

"Hey, do you have a name?" Link asked.

"Yeah, my names Amy." I said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" we heard a little boy scream. SPLASH! He landed in the water.

"And that was my monkey of a brother, Andy." I joked. Link laughed a bit.

"The name's Blades. Link Blades." he joked. I laughed a bit.

"Hey, grandma, Amy's getting a cold. Can you make her some special soup?" Link asked sweetly.

"Sure, dear." Gramma Blades said. I dried off my tunic with a towel and ate up the soup that Gramma Blades made.

"Alright, so I guess we should go get Andy?" I suggested.

"Alright." Link said. I quickly checked to see if my silver hoop earring was still on the top of my earlobe. It wasn't there.

"Hey Link? Did you see a silver hoop earring down in the ocean when you saved me?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I did. I kept it incase it was yours." he said, pulling the earring out of his pocket.

"Thanks!" I said, putting the earring into my earlobe. Strangely, my ears were pointy. Anyways, we quickly saw Andy on shore. I picked him up and carried him back to Link's house.

"Andy. Dangit, Andy! Wake up! Wait...I remember something to wake him up! Andy, I just got Zelda Spirit Tracks!" I shouted.

"AWESOME, SIS! I WANNA PLAY!" Andy shouted, waking up. At this point, Link burst out laughing.

"Hey, sis, where in Hyrule are we?" Andy asked.

"We're not in Hyrule...We're on Outset Island!" I replied. Upon hearing this, Andy fainted again.

"Andy! I got Zelda Spirit Tracks! Only for 1 rupee!" I said. Andy woke up again.

"Okay, did I just hear you say that we're on Outset?" he asked.

"Yuppers!" I said.

"Alright...Hey, who is this?" he said, motioning towards Link.

"Oh, that's Link." I said.

"Oh! that reminds me, I gotta go get Aryll from the look out!" Link said, running towards the door.

"Oh, did you wanna come with?" Link asked.

"Sure." Andy and I said at the same time. We all went out the door and walked towards the look out. We climbed the ladder and found Aryll, sitting at the top of the tower.

"Aryll, I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is Amy, and her little brother Andy." Link said, smiling when he specifically said my name.

"Hi!" Aryll said sweetly.

"Hello." I said very politely. Andy hid behind me, blushing.

"H-hi..." Andy said timidly, still behind me. It was NO surprise that Andy was acting like this. He had a crush on Aryll ever since we got the game. Same with me and Link...Yeah, I had a crush on Link. WW Link, specifically.

"Andy, you're such a wuss." I whispered in Andy's ear, which was also pointed.

"AM NOT!" Andy shouted.

"ARE TOO!" I shouted back.

Andy: AM NOT!

Me: ARE TOO!

Andy: AM NOT!

Me: ARE NOT!

Andy: AM TOO!

Me: NO YOU AREN'T!

Andy: YES I AM!

Me: Okay, whatever you say, brother dearest.

Link and Aryll fell on the floor, laughing hard.

"I hate you." Andy growled at me. I laughed at this.

"Do you think I care?" I said. "It's typical for you to hate me!"

This caused Link and Aryll to laugh harder. When they calmed down, I held out a hand for Link and Andy held out a hand for Aryll.

"That was funny." Link complimented.

"Thanks. But it IS typical for Andy to hate me." I said, smiling.

"Well, it's getting late. We should go eat dinner." Link said. We all nodded in agreement. We climbed down the ladder.

"Hey, I'll race ya!" I said.

"Alright. 1, 2, 3 GO!" Link said. We ran like there was absolutely NO tomorrow. It was a tie. We went into the kitchen, grabbed our dinner and ate it up. Aryll and Andy went to bed right away, while Link and I went back out to the look out. We sat on the wooden bars and looked up at the starry sky.

"It sure is beautiful out here at night." Link said.

"Sure is." I agreed. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. His blue eyes sparkled like the sea. We smiled at each other and then looked back at the stars. A shooting star whizzed by.

"OH EM GEE! A SHOOTING STAR! MAKE A WISH! QUICK!" Link shouted, having a coniption fit. I laughed. We bowed our heads and made our wishes.

"So? What'd ya wish for?" Link asked, recovering from his coniption.

"You REALLY think that I would tell you?" I asked.

"Touché." he said. We chatted most the night, but eventually fell asleep.


	3. Tetra And The Kidnapping

"AMY! BIG BROTHER!" I heard Aryll and Andy shout. "AMY! BIG BROTHER!" they shouted again. I opened my eyes and saw that Link had his arm around me all night. I smiled and snuggled up closer to him.

"AMY! BIG BROTHER!" our siblings yelled again. At this point, Link had opened his eyes and noticed his arm around me. He didn't mind, and he snuggled closer.

"AMY! BIG BROTHER!" they yelled again. Link was annoyed by this, and decided to just get up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He nudged me with his foot and said, "Amy, time to get up."

I obeyed and stood up, smiling at Link.

"I knew we'd find you here!" Aryll said from behind us.

"WAHHH!" I shouted, having a coniption fit.

"Aryll, please do NOT do that! I have heart attacks when people sneak up on me." I said, panting. "Sorry Amy." she said sweetly.

"It's alright, Aryll. You didn't know." I said, hugging her. "Sorry, I'm a hugger." I apologized.

"It's okay, I am, too!" Aryll said, smiling. "Anyways! Big brother, Do you know what day it is today?" she asked. Complete silence. "You're still half asleep...Aren't you?" More silence. I chuckled a bit at this silence. "Did you forget?" Cricket...Cricket. "Big Brother, it's your birthday!" Aryll finally gave him the answer.

"Really? Oh goddesses, this is the second year I've done that!" Link said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"That's why Grandma's been waiting for you back at the house! You should go see what she wants, don't you think?" Aryll explained.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, Amy, Andy, wanna come with?" Link asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

"Not me. Aryll and I are going to play with the gulls!" Andy said. Aryll nodded.

"Okay, then I guess it's just me and you, Amy." Link said, smiling. We walked to Link's house and looked for his grandma, but she wasn't there.

"Maybe she's up on the second level." I suggested. We went up and found his gramma. We walked up to her and she turned around.

"Hello, Link. Amy." she said.

"Hi." we said.

"Link...Try these on." she said, giving Link a tunic and hat. Us women looked away. Grandma said something about being proud to wear the clothes and something about a hero. We didn't really listen.

"Does all this make sense to you?" she asked. We just nodded. "Link! It fits you perfectly! A perfect fit!" she said. She said that she was going to throw a party for Link's birthday. "Now, go get Aryll." she finished. We went down the ladder and were just about out the door when Link stopped.

"Link, c'mon! We gotta go get Aryll and Andy!" I said.

"No WAY am I going out like this! I mean, I like the outfit, it's just too hot outside!" Link said.

"Link! Please! For me?" I said, giving him the puppy dog face.

"Oh Goddesses...NOT THE PUPPY DOG FACE! PLEASE, NOOOO!" Link shouted, trying to not give in. But I threw in some fake sniffles, which made him crack. "Okay, fine. I'll go. But you OWE me a favor!" he said, walking out the door.

"Alright, fine by me." I said, shrugging. We walked out to the lookout, where Aryll and Andy were still playing with the gulls.

"Hey, Link! Did grandma make those for you?" Aryll asked, motioning towards the tunic Link was wearing. He nodded. "But wow...You look like you'd be way too hot in those clothes." she said, rubbing her head sheepishly. "Hey, Link...Do you think you could...Close your eyes and hold out your hand? Just for a second!" she asked. Link nodded and did what was asked. "I am going to give you my most treasured possession. But just for one day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she said, putting her telescope in his hand.

"Wow!" Link said, opening his eyes. "Ooh, why don't you try it out! Right now! See if you can see our house from here!" Aryll said excitedly.

"Alright." he said, looking at their house through the telescope.

"Link! Are you looking at the red post box?" Aryll shouted.

"No, hold on." Link said, looking at the red post box.

"Link! Are you using the gold ring to zoom in? 'Cause you should be!" Aryll said. Link did as he was told. "Wow, that post man sure looks weird, doesn't he?" Aryll asked. Link nodded. "AAAAAAH! THE SKY! LINK, LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" she shouted. Link did what he was told again and his eyes widened.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Take a look!" Link said. I looked through the telescope. There, a girl about our age was being carried through the sky by a huge bird that had such a huge body that he put Big Bird to shame.

"Omigosh!" I exclaimed. I let Link look back through the telescope. I could see plenty without it. A pirate ship followed the bird, shooting canonballs at it. The bird dodged the first 2 or 3, but the last one popped him one in the beak. This made the bird panic and drop the girl in the mountain below.

"Link! Did you see that? That bird dropped that girl on that summit! You gotta save her!" Aryll cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Aryll. It'll be okay." I said, hugging the poor little girl. "Link, she's right. We gotta do something." I said, still hugging the little blond girl.

"Alright...I know exactly what to do!" Link shouted. I let go of Aryll and looked at her.

"Aryll, you and Andy stay here. Link and I will be back soon." I asured her.

"Okay." Aryll said, still sniffling. Link and I climbed down the ladder and he dragged me down to an old house.

"Amy, I have someone for you to meet." he said, opening the door to the house. "Amy, this is Orca, my teacher in swordplay. Orca, this is Amy." Link said, motioning towards an old man holding a spear.

"Hello." I said politely.

"Hello." Orca said back. "Link, you look as if something is wrong...What happened?" Orca asked Link.

"Nothing." Link lied. "Well, what say you? Would you children like to practice the ways of swordplay?" Orca asked.

"Sure." Link and I said at the same time.

"Okay." Orca said. We did all the moves asked.

"And yet...I sense an anxiousness in the swords you hold...You know what? Take them. I have plenty more." Orca said.

"AWESOME! Thanks, Orca!" Link and I said. We ran out of the house and up to the mountain. The path was blocked by trees, but that was NO problem. We cut them down in just about 10 seconds. We threw the last of the trees into the ocean and stepped over the stumps. We ran over to the bridge, only to notice a plank missing.

"It's okay. Let me go first. I'll help you over after that." Link said, smiling at me. He ran over the bridge and jumped over the missing plank. I went next and he grabbed my hand and helped me over the hole.

"Thanks." I said. We proceeded to the forest. We quietly entered a cave thing, only to find that it was the entrance to the forest. We immediately noticed the girl, dangling from a tree branch, unconcious. We ran through the forest and noticed a Moblin. We quickly defeated it.

"Hooray for teamwork!" We said, high-fiving each other. We went through the rest of the forest, only to see two more Moblins drop from the sky. I defeated one and Link killed the other. Suddenly, the girl's eyes fluttered open. She noticed where she was, and started struggling to get free. Eventually, the tree branch broke and she fell down on to the forest floor.

"OWWWWCH!" she yelled. We ran over to her to make sure she was okay.

"Whats with those get-ups?" she insulted. We didn't care if she was being sorta mean. As long as she was okay, we were okay. "What happened...Oh, that's right! That giant bird came and..." she was cut off by a pirate yelling.

"Miss! Miss Tetra!" he yelled. "Oh...Oh thank goodness you're safe! When you got dropped on this summit, I was sure you'd..." he was cut of by Tetra.

"Summit? So that bird dropped me on top of a mountain? Well, wasn't that nice of it! C'mon! Don't just stand there! Let's go pay our debt to that bird in full!" she said.

"But, Miss...What about these children?" the pirate asked.

"Don't worry about them. C'mon!" she answered. The pirate ran out, and we ran after them. We stopped at the bridge, only to see Aryll, waving at Link.

"'Hoy, Big brother! Amy!" she greeted us. We waved back, and she began walking across the bridge. Suddenly, the huge bird came down, grabbed Aryll, and began flying away.

"BROTHER!" we heard her cry. Link unsheathed his sword and started to run after the bird...but ended up almost falling off the cliff. But, luckly, Tetra caught him. I held Tetra up, and the pirate held me up.

"Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get ahold of yourself! She's gone. Theres nothing you can do." Tetra said, still holding onto Link's wrist. We pulled him up and walked back to the beach. When we got to the beach, Link asked Tetra if we could go on her ship with her.

"What?!? You want to come with us on our ship?!" she asked, her eyes widening. We nodded. "But we're pirates! You know...PIRATES! Terror of the seven seas! What do we get out of taking two helpless little kids along with us? I'll tell you what we get...a headache. I know how you must feel, having your sister being kidnapped and all...but that doesn't really have anything to do with us now, does it?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"And how do you figure that...?" the Rito Postman asked.

"Whoa, whoa whoa there! Who are you?! Where do you get off butting into someone else's conservation?!"the pirate asked.

"It's conversation, Gonzo. And, yeah, where do you get off butting into our conversation?" Tetra asked.

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island, that poor girl wouldn't have been snatched away by that bird." the Rito said.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Tetra interrupted.

"Just be quiet for a moment, and I'll tell you!" Rito replied.

"Okay..." Tetra replied.

"Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time travelling amongst the different islands. As a result, I hear many things...Haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea? No matter. Whether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again. And unless my eyes fail me, the young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also has long ears, does she not? Much like YOU do, Miss Fearsome Pirate. My point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!" the Rito explained.

"Oooohhhhh....." Tetra said, now understanding.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Link and Amy here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?" Rito continued.

"Is this true?" Tetra asked us. We nodded.

"Oh, and while I'm at it, I may as well tell you that the bird who kidnapped both you and Link's sister has made its foul nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress." Rito said.

"The Forsaken Fortress?! Isn't that the place where..." Tetra was cut off by the Rito.

"So, what are you going to do? Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Link and Amy a little help, now, would it?" the Rito finally finished.

"Hmph... I don't need you to tell me that! And even if I were to consider it...Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumors about this Forsaken Fortress. You can't possibly mean to go there with nothing but those cheap little dinky swords! That's not brave! It's stupid! I mean, come on! Even a simple little island like this has to have something for you to use as shields. Y'know, something to protect yourself with? Anything? Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship." Tetra said.

"Deal!" Link and I said.

"And they're not dinky nor cheap!" I said. We ran off to Link's house, grabbing the family shield and made a run for it.

"I'll go ask Orca if he has another shield we can have. You stay here." I instructed. I went in and asked Orca for a shield.

"Sure, young'n. Here ya go." he said, giving me a shield that looked like Link's.

"Thanks!" I said. I ran out and grabbed Link's hand, dragging him over to the pirates.

"Okay, we got our shields. Now, lets go!" I said.

"Alright..." Tetra said, climbing aboard the ship. Link and I climbed aboard. We began sailing off, waving good bye to our friends. We went a room on the ship, where Niko had a game set up for us. We passed it pretty quick. Niko was pretty surprised to see that we passed it so fast. We got a prize for being so fast-----a bag to keep stuff from enemies in.

"Hey! Link! Amy! We're at the Forsaken Fortress!" Tetra yelled from outside. We quickly ran out of the room and back outside. We looked around for Tetra, but she was no where to be found.

"GUYS! I'M UP HERE!" Tetra yelled from the crow's nest. We climbed up there to her.

"What were you doing with Niko? Don't tell me you were playing some game...for treasure...were you?" she asked. _Oh goddesses, we're TOAST!_ I thought.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THATS RIGHT! A CLIFFY! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY, JUST FELT LIKE A CLIFFY WOULD BE AWESOME! w00t! dont get me wrong, I hate cliffies too, I just felt like putting one...My mom ish pushin me to take a goddesses dang shower! ; _ ; -runs away crying as Ruto throws a brick at me- OWWWWWIESH!

Ruto: Ya, wut u gt 4 bing so men! (Yeah, what you get for being so mean)

Princess Violet: gawsh, she's stupid. AND I AM NOT MEAN FOR MY MOM MAKING ME TAKE A SHOWER! I'm sorry for making a cliffy...I worked hard, trying to get as much of the dialouge (DIO-LOG) from the game right. SORRY IF I DID THIS REALLY WRONG! -calms down but still panting- WHAT THE H-KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
X-X If this ranting made you think "WTF?" or "WTF WAS THAT FOR?!" then I did my job! ^-^

Random Announcer (Orange Link -my OC-): Next chapter, when Princess Violet isn't lazy, we join our heroes in an epic....sorta....adventure through the Forsaken Fortress...Hell, who knows, maybe there might be some romance!

Princess Violet: Yeah, I'm thinkin bout some romance in the next chappie :) STAY TUNED OR I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN THEN BEAT YOU DOWN. YOU'LL BE IN A COMA, I'LL SIT BY YOU WHILE YOUR IN THE HOSPITAL AND WHEN YOU WAKE UP, BAM! BACK IN THE COMA! SAME THING HAPPENS OVER AND OVER AGAIN! love you!  
~Princess Violet~

PS I am going to take a pic of Amy and Link holding hands on the lookout bar and then probably post it on Deviant ART, my account name is Zelink-in-the-summer, Look meh up!!! A dog says.......MEOW!!! ^-^ OKAY THIS ISH DA REAL END OF MAH RANTING.....NOW!


	4. Together again, or maybe not

**Okay, and we're BACK! w00t! Oh and, ROMANCE! X3**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**LAST TIME:**

**"What were you doing with Niko? Don't tell me you were playing some game...for treasure...were you?" she asked. Oh goddesses, we're TOAST! I thought.**

**BACK TO THE PRESENT TENSE:**

**"Well, whatever!" Tetra yelled. I sighed in relief.**

**"Take a look over there." she instructed, motioning to a highly secure island. We looked at it.**

**"Wow..." Link and I said at the same time. Tetra told us that a band of pirates that she and her crew used to compete with owned the Forsaken Fortress once.**

**"Aha! Look! Have you ever seen so many seagulls flock like that before? I bet that's where they've got your sister locked up!" she exclaimed, pointing to a window with about 10 seagulls flying around it.**

**"But if we were to get you there, we'd be thrown in jail." she continued, hanging her head to think.**

**"Hmm...what do we do now?" she asked. She winked a few seconds later. It took us a while to notice where we were----in a barrel, getting ready to be launched into the Forsaken Fortress. Link and I looked at each other and blushed, considering that we were in the same barrel.**

**"3! 2! 1! BANZAI!" Tetra yelled, cutting a rope that sent us flying towards the Forsaken Fortress. I held onto Link for dear life and blushed while doing so. Link blushed, too, and held me as we flew. Then----SPLAT! We crashed into a wall, losing both of our swords in the process. Link mumbled a few curses under his breath. After that, we crashed into the water below.**

**"DANG THAT'S COLD!" we yelped, jumping out of the water.**

**"Heehee...wow! What a show!" Tetra yelled from Link's pocket. We jumped and I had a coniption.**

**"What the heck is wrong with her?" Tetra asked Link from a stone he had pulled out of his pocket.**

**"Uh...she has coniptions when she's surprised..." he answered.**

**"Well, anyways, I slipped this stone into your pocket before I launched you over there. I can see what you're doing through this and, obviously, you can hear me through it." she explained.**

**"Well, no dur we can hear you!" I snapped. Link slipped the stone back into his pocket and we began running. We quickly grabbed a near by barrel and hid in it, slipping past the spotlights.**

**"Aw! I wanted to slow dance under it!" I whined.**

**"W-well, we could slow dance without it." Link suggested with a smile. I nodded and he grabbed my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We danced for a while, then leaned in. **_**A boy---no, scratch that, a HERO, is about to kiss me, Amy Giruma! **_**I thought excitedly. Next thing I knew, we were in a jail cell.**

**"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, looking around, dazed and confused.**

**"How in all of the freaking Great Sea did we get here?!" I asked, having an anxiety attack.**

**"W-well, I was about to kiss you when you blacked out..." Link explained. I couldn't help but blush. He admitted to trying to kiss me!**

**"Well, okay, but what are we doing in jail?" I asked.**

**"Well, I ran around screaming "MEDIC!", and eventually got caught." he said.**

**"Well...umm...we could kiss now?" I suggested, loosening the collar of my tunic.**

**"S-sure..." Link said, grabbing my waist and pulling me close. We slowly leaned in. Next, our lips were in a passionate kiss. I pulled away and hugged him.**

**"Link, promise me that you'll never leave me." I said.**

**"I promise, I will never leave your side." he whispered into my ear. Then, a thought popped into my head: We had to find a way out of here.**

**"Link, we gotta find a way out of here." I reminded him, kissing him softly on the lips. He nodded.**

**"Right, just one more thing..." he said, picking me up bridal style.**

**"My hero." I giggled, digging my face into his chest as he gently stroked my hair and set his head on mine.**

**"Link, wait, we gotta go. We'll have this romantic moment later, but right now, we gotta save Aryll." I said, kissing him softly on the lips again.**

**"Sigh...okay..." he said, setting me down.**

**"Thank you. But I promise you, we will have a romantic moment later on, just not now." I said, kissing his cheek softly.**

**"Alright, then, lets go. I think there's an exit right over there behind that pot." he said.**

**"Okay, well, lets see." I said, jumping up onto the shelf where the pot was.**

**"Be careful, my princess." I heard Link whisper. I wanted to cry tears of joy. I had never had a boyfriend, and now I did. It felt really good, having some arms to fall into. Someone to hold, to love. I quickly broke the pot with my fist, making my fist bleed.**

**"Agh!" I grunted, holding my fist in pain.**

**"Amy!" Link cried, running over to me. I looked at him and smiled.**

**"Everything is fine. Just a little cut, that's all." I told him, putting a bandana around my fist to stop the bleeding. It worked. Link raised an eyebrow at this.**

**"Okay, well, looks like I was right. There's a little hole right there. Ladies first." he said. Man, he was such a gentleman! That's the thing I loved most about him.**

**"Thank you, Linky." I said, climbing in. Link chuckled at his new nickname and followed me.**

**~ONE UNEVENTFUL DUNGEON LATER~**

**Link and I walked up the stairs after sneaking past the last guard, holding hands. Soon, our swords came into view. We began jumping up and down.**

**"WOO HOO! YAY! HOORAY FOR TEAMWORK!" Link and I shouted. Suddenly, spikes shot up behind us and a moblin ran towards us. We rolled out of the way and grabbed our swords. Using the weapons, we killed the moblin. A giant wooden door opened behind us and we walked in. Once in, we saw Aryll and 2 other girls sitting in a giant cage. Aryll looked up and saw us. Her face lit up.**

**"Brother? Amy?!" she said, smiling. Our faces lit up also. We began walking over to her, holding hands, but Link stopped when he heard something.**

**"Whats wrong, Linky?" I asked, a worried expression plastered on my face.**

**Suddenly, that huge bird swooped down and grabbed us. I held onto Link, crying into his tunic, thinking that this was the end. The bird took us to the top of the island, where a man in a black robe told the bird to throw us into the ocean. I continued to hold onto Link and cry. He held me. The bird did as it was told and flicked us into the ocean, me holding onto my boyfriend for dear freaking life.**


	5. Meeting King and Back with Andy

**~*~Nobody's PoV~*~**

**"Link, Amy...wake up..." Link hears a voice say. He opens his eyes slightly, then closes them again.**

**"Link, Amy, get ahold of yourself!" the voice says again. He gives up and just decides to wake up. He lies there for a second, then stands up and nudges Amy with his foot.**

**"Amy, time to get up." he says.**

**"Are the brownies done, Linky?" she asks, standing up. Link chuckles at this.**

**"You are surprisingly dull-witted." the boat they are in says.**

**"HOLY NAYRU?!" Amy and Link scream at the same time, falling down. The boat laughs at this.**

**"Hey, man, it's not funny!" Amy says.**

**"I do not blame you for your reaction. In the whole world, I am the only boat upon it who has the ability to use the speech of man." the boat says. The teens roll their eyes.**

**"My name is the King of Red Lions, but you can call me King." the boat says.**

**"Alright, but where are we?" Amy asks.**

**"We are on Windfall Island." King says.**

**"What're we doing here?" Link asks.**

**"Well, I had to take you somewhere. I found you out at sea, and decided to pick you up and take you here." King explains.**

**Link and Amy nod, now understanding.**

**"Link, will you do anything to save your sister?" King asks. Link nods, and so does Amy.**

**"Will you go through great lengths and dangers to do so?" King asks. The tweens nod again.**

**"Then we're off! To the Great Sea! Ahhh, but I am getting ahead of myself. This is kinda embarrassing to admit, but although I have the power to speak, I do not possess a sail. I am sorry to ask this of you, but will you go look for a sail for me?" King asks, and the two nod.**

**"Great! Then go off, and come back here with a sail soon. You may grab anything you may need, but hurry!" King orders, and the kids nod yet again.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ WITH ANDY ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**"Oh man, I hope Amy and Link come back soon with Aryll!" Andy says, a worried tone in his voice and a worried expression plastered on his face.**

**"What, afraid your little girlfriend will get hurt?" a kid teases.**

**"Knock it off, Jimmy!" Andy says, blushing.**

**"Whatever." the kid named Jimmy says, rolling his eyes.**

**"Hey, Andy, did you wanna play tag? It might get your mind off of this situation." a girl with bluish blackish hair offers, smiling down at Andy.**

**"Sure, Jessica." Andy says, following the girl named Jessica to the beach. Jimmy and another kid follow the two.**

**"Joey, do you think that Aryll will be okay?" Jimmy asks Joey, the other kid. Joey shrugs.**

**"I dunno." he says.**

**"Hey, Andy, what's your sister's name again?" Jessica asks the 8 year old boy.**

**"Amy." he answers.**

**"Nice name. She seems like a nice girl." Jessica says.**

**"Oh, trust me, she can be pretty annoying..." Andy says. Jessica giggles.**

"**Well, she seems to really care about you." she says, nugying the boy. He laughs.**

"**Sorta..." he says. **_**'I hope they make it out alright...even my annoying sister...' **_**Andy thinks.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Princess Violet: YAY! Over! Short, I know _ lol sorry I have to get off in a bit! Grounded from computer, only an hour and a half of computer time today...**

**Lola: Wow, sucks to be you!**

**Princess Violet: Blah. Just because of that, Lola, you shall do...THE DISCLAIMER! *laughs evilly***

**Lola: Why should I?**

**Princess Violet: If you don't, I'll throw Blue and Elne into a closet together with a bottle of vodka. *smirks evilly***

**Lola: WHAT?! Oh dear Nayru...fine *glares at Princess Violet* Princess Violet, or as you know her, Neko the Neko, does NOT own Link, Aryll or anyone else like that, including Jessica, Jimmy, and Joey. She does, however, own Amy, Andy, me, herself and yeah, thats all. Happy now?**

**Princess Violet: Yush I am! Okay, please review! X3**

**PS: I'll be graduating soon! THIS FRIDAY! Oh, btw, Jessica is that blackish bluish haired girl from Outset Island on Wind Waker, Jimmy is that kid in the yellow shirt that always has the snot hanging out of his nose, and Joey is Jimmy's brother that always has that stick in his hand and wears a white shirt and does NOT have snot hanging out of his nose. Peace out! *does a peace sign* BAI ALL! X3  
**


	6. Authors note, I know they suck, HARD

OH GOD. I AM SO SORRY. IT HAS BEEN SO FREAKIN LONG SINCE I UPDATED...

Mums letting me on her computer right now while she naps, and I just wanted to say that I appreciate the reviews.

And I know the romance moves quick, it's supposed to. You'll see why in later chapters.

For now, dasvlidania (Russian for Goodbye) *can't spell in Russian stfu*

~Lana AKA Dublin


End file.
